


Miraculous

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: Miraculous was a burlesque loved by many until one occupant fell in love with a dancer. The former owner killed, now that burlesque has turned to an establishment loved by the rich. For the dancers inside, they have forgotten their names, their lives before their capture into the brothel. Will they have a miraculous recovery, or will they forever be in this loop of horror?





	1. The peacock and the Moth

Her hair was long and blond, the locks were woven into a braid that hung over her shoulder as her feathered mask brought out the green of her emerald eyes. 

Her blue dress clung to her body leaving so much hidden but teased so much skin. The bottom half of her dress flared out like peacock feathers. 

All of this is what had drawn him to her.  _ Miraculous Burlesque _ was known throughout the world of the rich and famous. A place to unwind and see the beauty of those willing to show but not give. 

“Here again?” She asked taking a seat beside him as she poured his second glass of red wine. 

“What can I say, the beauty here inspires me.” The moth replied. His own mask was just a silver butterfly-shaped mask with a red outline. All the patrons wore a mask to keep the illusion of fantasy around the dwelling. 

Her smile was bright and reminded him of the sunshine. 

“Is this what you really want?” He asked cautiously. He had been seeing the peacock for over two years now, but any talks of their lives outside of the walls of _Miraculous_ was shut down by her sharp gaze. 

When she sighed, he figured he give up yet again, but this time, she replied. 

“I love performing, and I would love the chance to act on the big screen.” She whispered wispily. “But, I could never afford it.” She finished sullenly. The moth smiled as he cupped the side of her face. 

“But I can give you that and so much more. I can help you spread your wings past the burlesque. If you would only let me.” He offered. The Peacock paused before smiling sweetly as she stood up. His eyes followed her, love-stricken and wanting. 

“You offer me so much and I give you so little.” She replied, her voice like chimes in the wind. 

“You offer me enough my bird,” the moth declared as he stood to follow her. She led him down a long hall of doors, the sounds of performers getting ready filled his ears as she opened the door with her symbol engraved on it. 

“Perhaps this once, I can offer you a gift befitting of the one you offer me.” She whispered as the door shut leaving just them in the silence of the room. 

“A name is enough,” the moth said as he watched her move to her closet. 

“You offer me a life, a home, a job.” She reminded. “A name is too low a price.” 

She unfastened the band around her neck as the dress she wore fell to the ground leaving her bare for only him. 

“My name is Emilie, Emilie Sancoeur,” she said, her eyes meeting steal grey eyes of the stranger before her. 

“Gabriel, Gabriel Agreste,” Gabriel said removing his mask. “A pleasure, Emilie.” He smiled softly moving forward to caress her cheek. 

~********~

“Emilie is gone,” Nathalie whispered, her eyes wide as her body shook. Gabriel could only watch as his secretary’s knees gave out as she hit the floor. 

Thirteen years, he had been allowed her beauty for thirteen years before she was taken from him. 

“Is Adrien alright?” Nathalie asked, her voice forced out and raspy. Gabriel finally looked away from her and to the door, his son lay behind. 

“He watched his mother die today.” Gabriel hissed, “no, he isn’t alright.” 

He wasn’t alright. His wife was gone. Her blood sprayed on their son's body like paint. She died protecting him. Gave her life for him. 

Gabriel slammed his fist against the wall. He had not wanted to believe Nathalie’s words. Had not wanted to see his sons face. 

Emilie was not gone. She couldn’t be gone. 

“Gabriel?” Nathalie called out softly. Her voice reminded him of her. He flinched as she touched his arm. 

“Sir,” Nathalie continued. 

“I’m going for a walk,” he announced before leaving his office and out the door into the streets of Paris. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ladybug smiled as she and Rena Rouge swung around their poles. Their dance was perfected under Carapace’s beats. 

“That was great girls, five-minute break?” Carapace suggested, adjusting his goggles before returning to the turntables. Ladybug went to the bar, sweat glistening on her brow as she adjusted her costume. 

They were minors, her, Rena, Carapace. But Fu allowed them the stage during closed hours to practice their dancing and to show off Ladybug’s wardrobe creations. 

“You did well up there, maybe you kids could perform here when you are older.” Fu smiled as he handed her some water. Ladybug blushed before looking at the costumed workers preparing for their night. 

“I never thought to work at a burlesque.” She admitted. “My costume designs would be seen by all after all.” She continued before noticing a man enter. He wore a silver butterfly mask covering his eyes and a purple suit. 

“I am afraid we are closed for now sir. Please come back tonight around six.” Fu said as the man approached. 

“She always loved this place, my bird, my Peacock.” The man whispered before pulling a sword from his cane and piercing the elder's chest. 

Ladybug screamed, her hands at her mouth as Fu bled out before her. 

“My name is Hawkmoth,” the man announced as another appeared to take away Fu’s body. 

“I own both this place and everyone inside.” He declared, grabbing Ladybug by the arm. 

“Tell me, girl, what is your name?” He asked with a false smile. 

“Ladybug,” she replied, trying to sound brave. 

“Let her go, she’s just a kid, a minor like me and Nino.” A girl in a fox costume said as the adults in the room nodded in agreement. 

“Name,” Hawkmoth repeated. 

“Marinette,” she whispered, scared of what he would do. 

“Well Marinette, I just claimed to own everyone here in this building. What does that mean?” He asked watching her. She swallowed before looking at her friends.

“That you own everything and one?” She asked timidly. 

“Yes, you and your friends are in this building and I just purchased it and its current occupants.” He smiled, “that means you and your friends are now mine as well.” He tossed her to the side before taking a seat at a red satin table. 

“New rules will be instituted. New hours, and if I am disobeyed new staff.” He declared as the man from before reentered. Several women stood to leave declaring their own resignation. Hawkmoth said nothing as they made for the door. Marinette and her friends jumped, hugging each other as the women were shot down, their blood mingling on the floor.

“Anyone else?” Hawkmoth asked. Silence filled the rooms making him nod his head. 

“This was once a hotel, find a room and make it your own. From now on, this burlesque for the rich and famous is a brothel for the rich and famous.” He ordered. 

*******

Marinette woke with a start. Her dream a haunting memory. Nine years ago this place she once thought of as a second home, became a prison cell. 

“Bad dream?” Alya asked once Marinette came down for breakfast. The cafeteria part of the hotel resembled a school lunchroom, it held no warmth. 

“Do they still look for us? Are we just a forgotten name?” Marinette asked. Alya was silent as Nino sat beside her, the dark bags under his eyes gave the brown irises a sunken look. 

“Who cares, it’s not like we would be welcomed back.” He said. The three fell silent. Used, humiliated. They were nothing like the kids their parents once loved. 

“We are better off dead,” Alya replied quietly. 

“No names except our performance ones,” Marinette whispered. 

“Forget our past, embrace our present,” Nino added. All three fell silent before Mayura called for them to get to work. 

“Resent the future,” Marinette hissed as she fixed her spotted red and black mask and returned to the room she used for sleeping and pleasuring clients...

*************  
Adrien Agreste hated his life. Since his mother’s death, he was abandoned. His father ignored him, his aunt refused his existence. 

He was alone, forced into modeling and molded into what his father deemed a perfect being. 

He eyed the black mask and cat ears. Miraculous, a brothel downtown, was his destination tonight. Wayhem had mentioned going. He was partial to the male variety he found there. Adrien was just partial to seeing something other than the four walls of his room. 

Dressing in all black and pulling on his leather coat. He pocketed his mask and ears, before heading out the door. 

Freedom was all he craved, all he wanted as he headed downtown. This club promised that according to Wayhem. His friend had explained the rules, what was expected. The blond understood all of this, and at the age of twenty-two, parts of him craved this. 

A mystery lady, a fantasy romance. Strangers sharing a bed and no names.

It was indeed a place for the rich and famous to anonymously mingle with pleasure.


	3. The lady in red

Adrien entered Miraculous with a bowed head, adjusting his mask to make sure no one recognized him. The lobby was a deep red with dark mahogany furniture. The man at the desk wore a monkey mask, the golden eyes behind it holding no emotion. 

“Name,” the man ordered taking Adrien by surprise. 

“I-I thought this place was anonymous?” He asked with a slight stutter. The man rolled his eyes. 

“Nickname, people have to call you something.” The man said. Adrien coughed before nodding his head. 

“Chat Noir,” he replied with a smirk. “Sexiest man alive.” He boasted as the guard waved him past looking annoyed. 

Adrien smiled, this was a fantasy. Reality didn’t matter within these walls. Here, he was free. 

Once inside, he was taken aback by the scantily clad men and women who walked around flirting or kissing on the patrons. He averted his eyes from those who really needed a room for their activities. 

“Can I help you?” A woman wearing a see-through flappers red and black attire approached him. Her faux feathered mask was dyed red and black as well to match the dress.

“Is it always like this?” He asked her. Pushing back her raven hair, the blue-eyed stranger nodded. 

“Sadly,” she replied before once more making her way past him, the tray of drinks wobbling in her hands as she weaved through the crowd, going unbalanced at parts before balancing herself. 

He continued to watch her as he found a seat near the bar. She was graceful despite her clumsy ness. She held an air or order.

“See something or someone you like?” A new voice asked. Adrien looked over as a woman in an orange and white fox costume appeared. The outfit left nothing to the imagination.

“Names Rena Rouge, what can I help you with?” She asked, her hips cocked to the side as she flirted. Adrien offered a kind smile. 

“That woman, who is she?” He asked. Rena looked over before laughing. 

“Ladybug? She’s pretty pricey. The boss has her leashed pretty tight. Good luck getting her.” She mused. Adrien nodded, if there was one thing he loved most, it was a challenge. 

“I think I can manage.” He mused, sitting back and falling into the role of the bad boy. 

“Send her over,” he said as Rena raised a brow. 

“Money first playboy.” The fox demanded, shoving a book with the fare for each worker. He quickly found Ladybug and paid the price before Rena nodded and left. He didn’t have to wait long for Ladybug to arrive.

She took a seat across from him, her blue eyes on the floor in a submissive act he played at home. 

“My lady, I am Chat Noir,” he introduced. 

“Ladybug,” she replied, her voice soft and sweet. Adrien leaned forward, taking her small hand in his own bigger one. 

“What’s a lady like yourself doing in a place like this?” He asked truly amazed. Ladybug said nothing, her eyes ignoring his. 

“Chat got your tongue?” He teased. Her smile was as soft as her voice.

“You paid for four hours of my time. A steep price. Do you plan to spend it all talking?” She asked, a teasing seductive voice coming from the small girl. Adrien returned the smile, his upper body leaning closer to her. 

“I do as my lady wishes, do you want to do more?” He purred. Ladybug smiled before standing, taking his hand in her own. 

“Let’s go to my room then kitty, and you can show your lady a good time.” Ladybug said leading Adrien down a long hallway behind the stage and up the stairs. He blinked examining the hotel rooms. 

“You live here?” He asked, noting the quiet way she moved about. 

“We all do,” was the quiet answer before she opened a door at the end of the hall and smiled. 

“Enter kitty,” she ordered making Adrien grin as he did as told. The inside was covered with fabric and clothes. It was like being at the office. 

“You design?” He asked.

“Everything you see at the brothel is made by me.” Ladybug explained as she pressed herself against him. Adrien moaned as he smiled at her, his hands moving to cup at her ass. 

“As much as your designs intrigue me. I would much rather see what’s hidden behind the fabric.” Chat whispered. Ladybug blushed as her cat masked partner began to easily undress her. 

She allowed his fingers to unclasp her dress before revealing the creamy skin beneath. Her body was hot from the blush she felt under his dark gaze. This stranger had a way with both words and actions as he kissed her. His tongue exploring every part of her body as if he already owned her.


	4. Chat and bug

Marinette gasped as she arched her back. Chat’s tongue lapping at the valley between her breasts as his fingers pulled and pinched at her erect nipples. She was already wet and wanting, and he had yet to touch her in that sensitive place yet. Chat’s warm body was against hers as his head sank deeper down her body, his fingers finally leaving her swollen buds, only for his hands to grab her hips as his lips pressed open mouth kisses from under her knee up to behind her thighs. 

She panted under his ministrations, her blue eyes closed as Chat hummed against her skin. His tongue teased at her folds, lapping at the glistening skin, her juices now coating his lips as she forced herself to glance down at him. 

“Purrfect,” he moaned out, long fingers spreading her folds to reveal the sweet private entrance he was about to devour. Her body quivered with anticipation as his tongue slowly circled around her clit, the middle finger of his right hand slowly ghosting up and down her exposed center. 

Ladybug moaned as her head fell back. Her hips arching up, chasing his finger for more of his touch as his tongue teased her. Legs spreading wider, Ladybug whimpered out soft begs, pleading for Chat to do something more to her besides teasing her. 

Chat sat up, separating himself from her making Ladybug whimper at the loss. His mischievous grin made her shiver as he pulled her legs straight, moving to a sixty-nine position. 

Ladybug’s eyes widened at the new position before she opened her mouth taking him between her lips. She heard Chat gasp as she bobbed her head, tongue lapping over the head as her teeth lightly grazed the sensitive skin. She made sure to tease the slit causing more moans to escape his lips, the tone vibrating against her womanhood as he ate her out with the same hunger she worked on his cock, her own moans vibrating through him. 

The bed creaked with their combined movements, the knowledge of what was to come spurring their sexual pleasure more. Ladybug wrapped her legs around his shoulders as her inner walls began to constrict. Her orgasm nearing from just his mouth. She panted and moaned around his cock, whimpering when he pulled away. 

“Ready princess?” he asked, moving between her legs as she smiled and nodded her head. Chat eased himself inside of her, moaning as her inner walls clenched around his swollen cock. He wouldn’t last long, not in this state. Holding Ladybug’s hips, he set a steady pace, pounding into her as her body arched. The sounds of their skin slapping against each other filling the room with lewd noises. 

Ladybug moaned as she arched her body, begging for more as her nails dug into his forearms. Chat growled as he leaned down, nibbling on her earlobe. Ladybug shivered with pleasure as her legs clamped tighter around her partner. 

Chat lifted her leg, his cock going deeper as he neared his own release. Ladybug’s inner walls clamped around him, pulsing as she rode out her orgasm. 

He held out for as long as he could before his own seed shot out, filling her with hot liquid. 

“My lady, you are indeed a great partner.” He whispered as he lay beside her, his now limp cock sliding easily out of her. Ladybug hummed as she tried to stand. 

“Rest, I’ll clean us both in a moment.” He assured as he held her close to his chest. 

*******

Gabriel frowned as he eyed the portrait of his wife. Her green eyes a reminder of the child left behind. Small hands wrapped around him before gentle lips touched his neck. 

“You should rest,” Nathalie whispered against his skin. Gabriel shook his head. He couldn’t rest yet, his thoughts were a storm in his head. The anniversary of her death coming up. He had to do something, he had to represent his bird somehow. 

His eyes narrowed as he gazed more firmly at the picture of his wife. The truth was before him, he just had to find it. He just needed to look harder. 

“Adrien,” he whispered making Nathalie look at him confused. 

“Your son?” She asked as Gabriel moved away to run his fingertips over the portrait. Nathalie had taken over the peacock, she already held the same commanding nature his late wife had once had. 

Gabriel smiled as he nodded his head. Yes, his son, Adrien was his wife’s last gift to him. He was the missing link he needed. 

“Nathalie, where is my son?” He asked quietly...


	5. The moth and the snake

Adrien re-entered his home, the cat mask hidden in his pocket as he tried to avoid being seen. He had made it to the base of the stairs when Nathalie appeared at the top. 

“Your father would like to see you,” she announced, waiting for Adrien to nod and leave. He heard her following behind him. When they approached the home office, Adren drew a deep breath before entering the room. 

“You called for me?” Adrien said as he entered. Gabriel looked up from his desk and motioned for his son to sit down. Adrien obeyed, waiting for his father to speak, it was easier and safer than hurrying his father. 

“I have acquired a property I want you to work undercover at.” Gabriel began. Adrien lifted his head surprised. His father had never trusted him with something like this before. 

“Where, I won’t let you down.” He beamed. Gabriel gave a single nod.

“There is a brothel named ‘Miraculous’, I want you to help run it. There is a rumor of defiance in the workers, you will be undercover to find and eliminate the source.” Gabriel instructed. Adrien was glad he wasn’t drinking anything, or else he would have choked. 

“M- miraculous?” Adrien asked. 

“Yes. You will be the snake. You will go and help Mayura keep order.” He ordered. 

“Y-Yes father,” Adrien said. “Is that all?” 

Gabriel leaned back in his chair as Nathalie rolled a green outfit into the room. It was like a regular tux, but instead of black, it was green and black. 

“Your name will be Aspin.” Gabriel smiled before dismissing his son. Adrien walked up the stairs to his room, Nathalie following with his new costume in tow. 

“This is a big deal Adrien, you mustn’t let your father down.” The secretary advised. 

“Of course Nathalie, Thank you, I can manage from here,” Adrien said, dismissing the older woman. He wanted to be alone, needed to be alone. 

Could the place he visited today, really have such bad people? Was his lady one of those people?

Memories of the day raced through his mind making him sigh and take a seat. Those blue eyes like sapphire, her pale skin like sun-kissed snowy days. 

“It can’t be,” He whispered. He reached for the Chat Noir mask, comparing its dulled look to that of Aspins mask his father made. 

“She can never know,” he vowed hiding the cat mask. He would get to the bottom of this mystery, he would make sure his lady was innocent. 

*********

Ladybug sighed as she stepped into the shower. She had only two clients today, a step up from the usual one. 

Chat Noir had left her body tingling with his soft touch. Nothing like the harsh grip of Luka the white tiger. 

“Hey, I just heard through the grapevine that a new boss is coming to help Mayura run the place.” Rena said as she entered the bathroom. Ladybug hummed as she washed her hair. 

“Are you even listening?” Rena growled ripping back the shower curtain. Ladybug turned to her friend. 

“I did, and I don’t care.” She replied making Rena cross her arms. 

“Hawkmoth is coming tomorrow as well. You are expected to see to him personally.” Rena finished. At this, Ladybug did react. It wasn’t often Hawkmoth came to visit, and when he did, she usually was just a servant to him. 

“Thank you for the warning.” She replied softly, dismissing her friend to finish her shower.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien donned his suit as he and Nathalie were driven to Miraculous. His heart pounded as he followed his father’s secretary inside. 

“Hawkmoth is already waiting for us.” She said as they passed several patrons. When they entered the darkroom, Hawkmoth was sitting behind a desk, Ladybug between his legs. 

Adrien tried not to look or feel jealous of the man. He remembered the feel of her tongue and soft hands the night before with Chat. 

“Mayura, Aspin,” Hawkmoth greeted, slapping Ladybug to the side as if she were nothing as Mayura walked over to finish the task the other hand begun. 

“I understand you were sent to help keep a possible rebellion from happening,” Hawkmoth said as he eyed Aspin closely. Adrien nodded, his eyes still on Ladybugs huddled figure. Why hadn’t she moved?

“Does she interest you?” Hawkmoth asked. Adrien couldn’t help but nod as Hawkmoth motioned for her to stand. Ladybug obeyed as she moved to her feet and to Aspin's side.

“Then take her. Mayura is my personal secretary, the ladybug can be yours. A gift for joining us.” Hawkmoth smiled as Ladybug looked off to the side and blushed. Hawkmoth had made her strip before, now she stood naked and bare to the room, exposed to the occupants. 

“I can guarantee you, she’s a good fuck.” Hawkmoth mused. Adrien clenched his fist at hearing her being discussed like this, but he kept his cool. He had to make this work for his father.

“Ladybug, lead him to his new office and make him welcome,” Hawkmoth ordered before dismissing them both. Adrien sighed as he followed the naked ladybug from the room and up to another floor. 

The room they entered had tinted floor to ceiling windows and dark oak floors and furniture. 

“Your room sir,” Ladybug whispered. Adrien examined the large room, walking to the windows that overlooked the main floor from above. 

He turned, jumping when he saw Ladybug waiting with her hands behind her back and body presented to him. 

“Are you also part of the office?” He dared to ask. 

“I can be,” she replied quietly. Adrien moved forward, his fingers lightly tracing her cheek. 

“From here on out, we are honest with each other, we have no secrets between us.” He told her. 

“Is this an order?” Ladybug asked. Adrien nodded his head if that was the only way for her to follow then so be it. 

“Then yes, alright no secrets.” She agreed. Adrien smiled as he took a seat on the couch. 

“My name is Adrien,” he greeted holding out his hand. Ladybug looked at it without moving. 

“We can’t share names.” She replied. 

“No secrets in here, remember.” He smiled. Ladybug blinked before closing her eyes. 

“My name is Ladybug, she said taking his hand. He laughed but allowed it as he pulled her to his lap. 

“Take off my mask, and I’ll take off yours.” He whispered. Ladybug blushed and he understood. Her mask was the last cover of modesty and anonymity she had. Without it, she would truly be bare to him. 

He was still as she slowly removed the green costume he wore. Exposing his skin to her. Once he was clad in nothing but boxers before her, he reached up to pull away her mask.

Her blue eyes were still so bright and blue. Her beauty was more radiant without the cover. 

“This is how I want you in this room when we are alone.” He told her, his hands ghosting over her slim body. He felt his cock twitch with want as he hungrily eyed her. His father always claimed he was perfect, but the goddess before him was the true perfection. 

“I want to make love to you,” He whispered. Ladybug nodded as she laid on the couch and spread her legs. It hurt Adrien that she thought of this as just part of her job.


	7. Miraculous History

Marinette sat on the couch as Adrien worked, her blue eyes watching him confused. Hawkmoth had hired him to find the culprits planning the coupe, did he know or Hawkmoth know she was one of the main people?

“My lady, are you hungry?” Adrien asked as he looked over at her from over the top of his computer. Marinette nodded, it was time for lunch. She stood, her legs popping from sitting on them. Slowly she made her way across the room, only or Adrien to lightly grab her wrist. 

“Where are you going? I can easily have lunch delivered to us.” He smiled. Marinette nodded again. Was this a ploy to keep her from communicating with her friends? With others? Was Hawkmoth separating everyone?

“Come on Ladybug, I won’t bite.” Adrien laughed. He couldn’t keep her forever. He had made it clear this was just a part-time job to him, and she had other clients still. She smiled before kissing his lips.

“As you wish Adrien,” she commented before shivering as he cupped her face gently in his hands to deepen their next kiss. 

Her eyes closed as she tried to ignore the pull she was feeling. How she hated his gentle touches. She didn’t deserve gentle after all she had done. 

A knock on the door made them part as he ordered the person to hold on. 

“Dress my lady,” he ordered walking back to his desk. Marinette slid back into her red and black dress before adjusting her mask and opening the door. 

“Not dressed?” A smooth voice asked as a blue and green masked man entered. Marinette kept her head lowered as the man walked past her with a smile. 

“You are?” Adrien asked letting Marinette sit at his feet. 

“They call me Viperion, and I believe you have my girl.” He replied smiling at Marinette. Adrien narrowed his eyes as he placed a hand on Marinette’s shoulder. 

“Possessive,” viperion smiled. “You do know in this place, the only one who owns these girls themselves is Hawkmoth.” He explained. Adrien frowned as he placed his arms over the desk. 

“So, the reason I’m here,” Viperion said leaning back to relax in his chair. 

“I want the girl.” He stated. Adrien narrowed his eyes before looking down at his lady. 

“She has no say, and since Technically you have exclusive rights to her, I have to tell you that I want to fuck her,” Viperion smirked. Adrien shook his head. 

“I won’t let you, she was given to me by Hawkmoth himself,” Adrien said. He would use his power given to protect her. Just imagining her in bed with someone else would kill him. 

“You don’t hold the same power as him. I can and will take her.” Viperion said standing up and snapping his fingers together. 

Ladybug stood from her spot beside Adrien. All eyes on her as she walked to Viperion’s side. 

“Ladybug?” He asked watching her. She didn’t look at him, her head downcasted as she walked slowly forward. 

“These girls here, they have no choice, they have no chance to escape. Kept on a leash Hawkmoth personally chained on them. On her.” Viperion mused kissing her lips. Adrien was forced to watch as his lady was taken by the snake before him. 

“You can’t keep her,” Adrien said. Viperion chuckled as his fingers roamed her slender body. 

“Yeah, I know. But, I assure you I will return her with the evidence of my having her.” The snake promised. Adrien narrowed his eyes as Ladybug finally gave him a sad glance. Viperion smiled as he stood and motioned for her to follow, forcing Adrien to watch helplessly from his desk. 

He held a title that meant nothing.


	8. Bug and snake

Ladybug stood at the center of the room, her mask the only clothes she wore as Viperion’s fingers roamed over her body. This was her fate, to be the pleasure of man. Hawkmoths possession. 

“I will send him back a broken doll.” Viperion mused as he grabbed her chin in a bruising grip. She held back her laugh. She was already broken. Her will to fight dying every day. He led her to the bed, his eyes fixed on her as she let her mind wander. 

~////~

Rena Rouge and Carapace huddled in a corner as Mayura prowled the halls. They knew she was looking for talks of the rebellion, but they wouldn’t let her catch them. Besides, Ladybug was already in the perfect spot to save them. They just had to wait. 

“Can she do it?” Nino asked suddenly, his voice low. Alya glared at him. She was one of the few lucky ones. She still had Nino. 

“Of course, she won’t let us down.” Alya smiled. Nino shook his head, he had seen her these past few days. How lost she was. They were taking her will, her drive. Slowly, this place, Hawkmoth, was killing Ladybug. 

“We may need to bring in plan B, just in case.” He told his girlfriend. Alya looked like she wanted to protest, but gave in. 

“Fine, let the others know.” She ordered before kissing his lips and standing. 

“Scatter, we can't be found,” Alya instructed before they parted. Alya made her way upstairs, lost in thought as she bumped into someone. 

“Sorry,” she said looking up, only to pause when she saw Aspik. 

“Sir,” she bowed, taking on submissive behavior. Aspik froze as if unsure how to act, before smiling. 

“Hey, no need to be so formal.” He smiled. Alya said nothing, she knew enough to know Hawkmoth had spies and cameras everywhere.

Aspik sighed before rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I should go,” Alya said finally as she moved past him. He nodded as he watched her leave, her skin tight fox outfit making her an orange blur as she went farther away from him. 

Alya closed her bedroom door with a sigh. 

“You know, Ladybug isn’t going to save us,” Chloé said as she laid on her bed examining her nails. Alya glared at her before shaking her head. 

“She will, she promised,” Alya explained taking a seat on her bed. Chloe huffed before standing up. 

“Well, unlike you a turtle boy. I’m going to fight my freedom again.” With that, Chloe left the room. Alya laid her head down. Marinette promised to save them. She just had to have hope. 

Her mind drifted to a time before this, before becoming a slave to Miraculous. Back when she and her friends came to the burlesque to have fun and take the offered free drinks from the kind old owner. Back before Hawkmoth took over and imprisoned them. 

Marinette promised that day to keep them safe, to find a way to escape. That was years ago, and though she didn’t want to admit it, Alya was losing some faith that her friend could actually do anything...  
~///~

“So, it’s true, you were sent here,” Chloe said as Adrien looked up from his desk.

“Chloe? You are alive?” he gasped outstanding and running to hug his old friend. Chloe returned the hug before stepping back. Her eyes scanned his before she shook her head.

“They don’t know the truth. I was taken after they were,” she said taking a seat. Adrien watched her as he leaned against his desk. She smiled a sad look before releasing a heavy sigh.

“I trusted him, followed Nathalie so willingly and happily.” her voice was filled with sadness before turning to anger.

“I will never forgive Gabriel Agreste,” she hissed as Adrien’s eyes widened in confusion and surprise. His father? What did he have to do with all this?


	9. He who started this

Adrien watched as Ladybug was led into the room. Her body coated with Viperion’s white seed. She was on all fours, an animal beside the masked man who held her leash. Adrien hated it. Hated how degraded she was beside him. 

“Give her back,” Adrien ordered, reaching out for his lady. Viperion smiled as he shook his head, kicking Ladybug closer to the ground earning a small yelp from her lips. Adrien moved forward, stopping when Viperion raised a hand. 

“I told you I would remind you who this thing belongs too,” Viperion snarled, snapping his fingers in one of his nonverbal commands, smiling when Ladybug obeyed without words. Standing with her eyes downcast to the floor as Viperion grabbed her breast, fondling it in front of Adrien. 

“See how well she obeys, how even covered in my seed she allows me to humiliate her and use her body,” Viperion explained before removing his mask. Luka Cauffine. He was a guitarist in a band Nino enjoyed.

“You still don’t know who she is, do you?” he smiled making Adrien feel sick. Not like this, he didn’t want to know like this. He wanted her to trust him. 

“Please, leave her alone,” Adrien begged as Viperion moved behind her, caressing her middle as one hand moved to grasp the red and black mask. With a swift yank, her mask fell, and Adrien saw the face of his blue-eyed lady. He didn’t know her, but the sadness, the defeat in those eyes made him cold. He silently held open his arms, watching as she hesitated for only a moment before rushing to his arms as he held her. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a baker’s daughter. Worthless compared to some of the other girls here.” Luka smiled. Adrien gently rubbed soft circles along her spine, kissing the top of her head and uncaring that he was now dirty from Luka’s seed. Marinette continued to remain silent. The verbal abuse and the signs of physical abuse, however, made Adrien’s blood boil. 

“I brought her true owner here Adrien. The real man who owns the little whore you’ve taken a liking to.” Luka explained as the door opened. Adrien felt his heart drop as Mayura, Hawkmoth, and Chloe entered the room. His old childhood friend was naked, her eyes as distant as Marinette’s. 

“What did you do to her?” Adrien demanded, holding Marinette tighter as Chloe moved to Luka’s side, kissing his lips. 

“Chat Noir, you came here before I hired you,” Hawkmoth said making Marinette tense.

“I did,” Adrien replied. 

“It’s why you wanted her. To protect her from me.” Hawkmoth grinned.

“Please, don’t hurt him, master,” Marinette spoke for the first time since entering the room. Her small voice loud yet fragile. 

“Don’t worry Ladybug, Hawkmoth won’t hurt him,” Chloe said, her voice subdued as Luka fingered her without care of the drama before him. 

“Chloe is right. Why would I hurt my own son?” Hawkmoth asked. Marinette froze at the statement. Her blue eyes glanced up at Adrien. His face holding his surprise as Hawkmoth revealed his identity. 

Gabriel stood before them, Mayura loyally at his side as Marinette began to shake. The very man she once idolized, had raped her, caged her and her friends. Taken any future she would have had. Anger filled her, pushing away from Adrien as she tried to hide her naked body for the first time. She pressed herself to the far wall. 

“Adrien, this building, the life these whores lead, is the same life your mother led.” Gabriel announced. Adrien said nothing, his arms at his side as he tried to understand everything that had just happened. All the revelations. He knew one thing, one constant. 

“Mom wasn’t a whore,” he whispered, looking at his father with a glare, hatred in his eyes. 

“She wasn’t, and niether are Marinette and the others.” Adrien snarled. Gabriel nodded as Mayura moved forward. 

“Let’s go home Adrien, you have had a long day.” She said offering her hand. Adrien pulled away. 

“I’m not going anywhere with you. I’m telling the cops. This place is wrong. Everything is wrong.” Adrien snapped. Gabriel watched, his expression neutral as his son screamed at the room. 

“Mayura, take Ladybug to my room, I will deal with my son.” Gabriel ordered making Adrien stand still. Viperino and Chloe had already left, Mayura walking towards Marinette. His feet moved closer to his lady, blocking her from the peacock mistress. 

“No,” he snarled. “Touch her, and this place goes in smoke tonight with us in it.” He threatened. 

“Adrien, give us the girl.” Gabriel ordered. All eyes were on Adrien, no one noticed Marinette. Her hair down, body and mind broken, she held the handgun, pointed to the man who started this all, and pulled the trigger...


	10. Son of the devil

Adrien was speechless as the gunshot echoed around the room. Mayura was hovering over his father's motionless body. 

Death. His mother, now his father. Looking behind him, Marinette was on her knees. Shaking and muttering as the gun shook in her hands. 

Adrien knelt beside her. Taking the gun gently from her hand. 

“It’s ok, your safe.” He told her, trying to calm her down. She had killed his father, made him an orphan. Yet, the anger he had was dulled. He understood why she did it, why she took the opportunity. Once she came back to her senses, would she hate him as well? 

“Adrien, we have to call the cops, arrest her.” Nathalie ordered. Adrien looked over, Marinette still shaking in his arms. 

He couldn’t talk, everything was dulled as Mayura called for help. He was vaguely aware of other patrons coming to investigate. He fought back against whoever tried to take Marinette away. 

“Dude, let her go!” It was a he, and he had heard someone tell Nino to hurry. He smelt smoke. Marinette’s nails dig into his arms as she glared up at him. 

“Mine,” she hissed before fire entered the room. 

“We have to go!” Alya cried out as windows shattered. Adrien’s memory fogged before the room went black. 

~///////~

Marinette was sewing at her table as Adrien sat at her feet. She softly petted his blond locks as he looked up at her with a smile. 

“Shall I make dinner?” Adrien asked making Marinette jump at the noise. He waited for her to calm down before she nodded. He kissed her lips once he stood. Humming as she cupped his face. 

He followed her every order, was hers to command. Atonement for the hell his father had caused her. 

He limped to the kitchen. His leg long injured from the fire that finally destroyed ‘Miraculous’ forever. Slowly, he began to cook. Knowing Marinette couldn’t eat a lot of food. He heard her silent approach, seeing her reflection shadowed on the wall making him smile. Her protruding stomach pressing against his back. The proof of their love. 

“Hope kitten is hungry for stew,” he whispered. They never raised their voices. Loud noises or sudden noises making both jump with fear. 

“She should handle it well,” Marinette finally replied through a ghost of a smile. Adrien nodded, lightly touching her stomach, feeling the slight roll of a kick. 

“Emma, daddy’s kitten,” he whispered. He would be more of a father than his had been. 

“Luka and Chloe are still missing.” Marinette suddenly said making Adrien look at her, pausing his gentle pets on her stomach. 

“It’s a problem for later,” he told his wife. “Focus on now,” he reminded. It was their therapist firm instruction the two had to  
follow. 

~/////~

“Sabrina, bring me my tea,” Chloe ordered, her eyes closed under her signature sunglasses. Sabrina was naked and on all fours as she carefully crawled over, focusing on keeping the tray from falling. 

She kneeled beside her mistress, thanking her as Chloe slapped her ass, a signal to  
dismiss her. Luka peeked over from his spot by the pool, his guitar in hand. 

“Did you see them this week?” He asked as their slave crawled over to him. Sabrina hummed as she moved to pull his cock between her lips. 

“Chloe, how is Juleka coming along?” Luka questioned. 

“Right on time,” the mayor's daughter smiled. Luka nodded, his plan was in motion. Adrien Agreste would fall, and Luka would have both his girls in his bed...

**Author's Note:**

> ~This fic will be updated every Friday~


End file.
